


volatile

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where oiks hits kags and iwa-chan isnt there to stop him, M/M, Oikage is breaking my heart, Poetry, not really shippy, very mean oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are fifteen and you realize you are starting to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volatile

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not my first ff in ao3 but ive buried those RoseDave fantasies a long time ago HAHA.
> 
> This isn't really shippy and Oikawa's a jerk,,,,,,

*

There is silence  
In the midst of bouncing balls  
And tapping footsteps  
When you feel eyes bore  
Into your soul. 

You see a glimpse of  
Dark hair and blue eyes,  
Bony fingers wrapped around  
Skinny elbows, around small knees,  
Reminding you of a frail bird  
That is growing rapidly.  
You feel your heart  
Inside your mind  
And you know you shouldn't be so affected.  
You have no reason to  
Be afraid; but somehow,  
The doubt is starting to grow.

*

You notice him again,  
Hidden in the shadows  
With his knees pressed  
Against his chest.  
He is less intimidating  
And more pathetic  
That you almost laugh at yourself  
For fearing a child. 

Yet, after he looks up at you,  
The unsettling feeling comes back  
And you start to sweat  
With nervousness.  
He asks you if you can  
Teach him your serve.  
You sneer and decline rudely,  
Brown eyes sparking with  
Anger and inferiority. 

You walk away and you realize that  
You are fifteen and you are starting to change. 

* 

You do not realize what's happening  
Until you feel the sting in your hand  
And the tears drip down Tobio's cheeks.  
You try to reach out, say sorry,  
But he steps back and the light is gone from his eyes. 

You had been practicing,  
Failing, contemplating,  
Too caught up in a  
Game you have built yourself.  
Tobio wasn't supposed to be there,  
Wasn't supposed to speak to you,  
Wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"I won't bother you again. I'm sorry." 

You expect to feel relief but  
The words break you.  
The guilt intensifies and  
You do not know what to do  
But stare at the mark starting  
To form on Tobio's cheek.  
He looks hopeless and broken  
And you whisper sorry.  
He looks at you for a moment and you  
Think you see yourself in him.  
He places a hand on your head  
Before leaving you alone.

You are wrong. 

* 

You see him on the other side of the court,  
Taller and more mature.  
He is staring at you like  
You are fifteen  
And he is thirteen.  
It disappears in a second and  
You smile. 

It is hollow and you know that Tobio has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE


End file.
